Communications systems such as WiFi (802.11) and LAA-LTE (Licensed Assisted Access-LTE, also called LTE-U or unlicensed LTE) networks generally makes use of an unlicensed spectrum (i.e., a spectrum not reserved for a particular company, network, etc.). It is difficult to operate in the unlicensed spectrum, as interference in the unlicensed band can occur between various devices attempting to communicate.